Happy Birthday Shin-
by Flower wind
Summary: Selama sepuluh tahun kita menungu. Selama sepuluh tahun kita bersabar, selama sepuluh tahun aku putus asa. Tapi, selama sepuluh tahun kamu tidak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkah ku, bahwa keajaiban itu pasti ada./Midofem!Taka/


**Title : Happy Birthday Shin-**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Midorima Shintaro and fem!Takao Kazunari**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Family**

**Happy reading ^_^**

Shintarou memilih diam di tempatnya mendengar suara ragu dari wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu kantornya. Keping hitam _-_ wanitanya berkilat penuh emosi, pasalnya dokter muda itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon yang baik setelah usaha susah-payah Nyonya muda Midorima barusan.

"Jadi?" Kazunari meneguk ludah susah payah. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya. _Gugup._

"I-itu Shin ada beberapa hal yang harus di katakan." Kedua tangan kecilnya bergetar dan berkeringat. Shintarou sungguh tidak suka melihat istri tercinta nya yang gugup dan jadi terbata-bata. Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda tampan dan memiliki segudang prestasi itu memang tidak tahan melihat wajah istrinya yang gugup dan berkeringat._ Menggemaskan._ Setidaknya itu yang terlintas di benak Shintarou ketika memperhatikan tingkah Kazunari.

"Kamu tau aku gak pernah bisa mengontrol diri kalau tingkah kamu udah begini kan!" Kazunari makin berkeringat._ Bagaimana ini?_ Bagaimana cara menyampaikan yang tepat kepada suaminya tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada sejak tadi.

"Katakan Sayang." Suara Shintarou melembut dengan kedua tangan terulur menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Kazunari yang berkeringat. _Ah jarang sekali bisa mendengar Shin melontarkan kata-kata mesra seperti barusan._

Hangat menyelimuti rongga dadanya jika Midorima Shintaro sudah mengatakan kata-kata pamungkas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dengan tatapan mantap, Kazunari melepas satu tangannya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang berwarna coklat.

"A-aku tau ini sudah terlampau lama sejak pernikahan kita. Bahkan beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menyerah dan menyarankan mu mencari wanita lain. Tapi Shin.." hening. Shintarou masih dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata istrinya yang menggantung. Dia bisa saja menebak apa yang ingin di katakan Kazunari, tapi sungguh. Kali ini saja ia ingin menjadi bodoh di depan istri tercinta nya hanya untuk mendengar dengan jelas harapan-harapan dan usaha mereka selama ini akan menjadi nyata.

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun Shin, tapi kamu gak pernah lelah bersabar." Segaris senyum melengkung sempurna pada bibir tipis merah Kazunari. Menyejukkan. Shintarou ikut tersenyum mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghambur dan memeluk istrinya . dia masih bisa bersabar untuk menungu kalimat pendek itu keluar dari bibir Kazunari.

"Selamat ulang tahun Shin, Cuma ini kado yang bisa aku kasih buat kamu." Sebuah benda berwarna putih memanjang di sodorkan di dekat tangan suaminya dengan keadaan tertelungkup.

"Ini?" jantung Shintarou detik ini bekerja lebih cepat. Dengan ragu-ragu dia meraih benda putih kecil itu. Akankah semuanya berubah detik ini juga? Ini memang sudah sangat lama untuk mereka. Sepuluh bukan angka yang kecil untuk kurun waktu pernikahan mereka, ya sepuluh tahun Shintarou harus berjuang keras meyakinkan istrinya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Hanya berfikir positif saja, bahwa Tuhan masih belum mempercayakan mereka.

Dua garis merah saling silang- membujur dan melintang. Senyum Shintarou merekah sempurna. Dadanya penuh, sesak dengan kebahagiaan. Refleks ia berdiri dan memeluk erat wanita-nya. Menghujani wajah memerah Kazunari dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih! Ini kado terindah yang pernah ku miliki." Bisiknya lirih menenggelamkan kepala penuh helaian berwarna hijau nya pada lipatan tengkuk Kazunari. Wanita-nya menghela nafas lega. Ikut merengkuh tubuh hangat Shintarou dan menenggelamkan diri pada helaian hijau beraroma mint itu.

"Happy birthday Shin! Jadi ayah yang baik ya." Bisik Kazunari tak kalah lirih.

**E.N.D**


End file.
